Like Mother, Like Son
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: When a teenager turns up dead, several suspects are named. However, the matter may have more to do with family than expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Elementary or Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: This is something I came up with on a whim and wrote in about two to three hours. Might post this on the normal Elementary fandom - nothing really coincides with Hero: 108 except names.**

 **As well as that, sorry if the writing is a bit...all over the place. It's sort of how Elementary seems to me (I've been watching episodes of Season 3 and 4 back to back). Also, first and last chapter will be the longest, so don't expect anything too long for the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Sherlock Holmes' phone beeped with a message. The man sitting on the floor looking up at a mess of newspaper clippings and post-it notes paid it no attention. Another beep. Holmes didn't even turn around. His phone rang.

The noise brought down a beautiful Asian woman, who frowned at him. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"I've got more pressing matters on hand." Holmes replied.

The ringing on Holmes's phone stopped.

Joan's phone started ringing. Said lady looked at her phone, and picked it up. "Hi Marcus."

" _Hey Joan. Listen, we got a homicide here. Some guy pushed a teenager in front of a truck. The kid's name is Lin Chung - he was here with his friends on a school trip._ "

"You want us to find the man who pushed him?"

" _Nah, we already got him in custody. He was hired. We need you guys to find out who hired him_."

"We'll be there soon." Joan promised.

" _And just so you know, two people claiming to be Holmes' brother and father are here_."

"They are?" Joan asked, surprised. Last she heard, Mycroft was in some sort of witness program with the AI. And she knew Morland tended to avoid direct contact with the police.

" _Yeah…they're actually the ones who confirmed his identity_."

"We'll be there." Joan repeated. She hung up and turned to Holmes. "Sherlock, there's a body at the morgue."

"That's not all." Holmes said, watching her intently. "You were surprised."

"Well, your brother and father are there, and last I heard, Mycroft was in some sort of protection programme."

Holmes immediately turned to get his phone. "He was." He grabbed his coat and hurried out the door. Joan grabbed her own coat and followed him out.

* * *

Detective Marcus Bell was waiting outside the mortuary for them. He had his notebook out as he led them inside. "Victim was Lin Chung. 18 years old, was gonna graduate in a few weeks' time. He and his friends were here in New York for a school trip. He and his friends were walking down beside a busy road and some guy showed up from nowhere and shoved him onto the street."

"You got the man?" Holmes confirmed.

Detective Bell nodded. "Believe it or not, his girlfriend acted quickly and managed to hold the man down until the police arrived to arrest him. He's not talking though." They reached the lift. "Now, do you feel like telling me why your family is here?"

Holmes shrugged. "Why my family does anything is beyond me."

"Yeah." Joan nodded when Bell turned to her. "His brother was in a protection programme. We're not sure why his father is here either."

The lift came to a halt and opened.

As said, Morland and Mycroft Holmes were standing by the dead body, talking to Dr Hawkes. A lean body was lying underneath a sheet on a metal bed. Holmes stopped outside the lift. Both Holmes' looked up at the same time.

Joan smiled as she approached Mycroft, hugging him tightly. "Mycroft! It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise, Joan." Mycroft returned the smile.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you running from MI6?" Holmes asked, unimpressed.

Mycroft shot him a steady look. "Father settled the matter and found who was responsible. Now that the threat looming over my head is over for the time being, I'm allowed to come out of the protection programme."

"You can't just do that." Holmes scowled. "Oh wait. Did father have something to do with it as well?" He asked sarcastically.

Morland sighed in exasperation. He shot Bell a small smile. "I apologise for this."

"Uh, no problem." Bell raised both hands. "I got brother problems too."

"So…back to the body?" Joan asked. She walked over to the table. Dr Hawkes removed the sheet, revealing large bruises and scrapes. She looked up in confusion. "By the looks of this, he got hit from two different places."

Bell nodded, crossing his arms. "His friends and witnesses said that he narrowly avoided the first bus by moving backwards, but he got hit by a truck, sending him flying. He got hit again by the same truck before it managed to stop."

"Evidently." Holmes said. "Now why are you two here?"

Morland sighed again, but Mycroft intervened. "Because, Sherlock, this man here is our half-brother."

The other four in the mortuary stopped, looking at the consultant in surprise.

"Your half-brother?" Joan repeated.

Mycroft nodded. "From our mother's first marriage."

"We only located him recently." Morland said in his low voice. "I knew of his existence before I married your mother, but I have never met him or his father in person. Until today."

Holmes nodded suspiciously, coming over to examine the body. "Any suspects?"

"No." Bell shook his head. "His father's coming over from China to identify his body. Captain's talking to his friends back at the station."

"We'll be coming along." Morland stated. "If you're done, gentlemen. And Ms. Watson."

Joan nodded, a small frown coming over her face before she followed the group upstairs.

"Why would you risk coming here?" Holmes asked in the lift, not taking his eyes off the blinking red numbers.

Morland sighed. "It is a complicated matter."

"Isn't everything?"

"We believe that his death has something to do with his relation to us."

"How?" Holmes demanded. He tilted his head, before realisation dawned. "You made him part of your will. He'll receive an equal inheritance."

"Yes." Morland nodded. "Your mother insisted on it."

Bell looked uncomfortably between the three Holmeses. Joan gave him a reassuring smile before the door dinged open and they made their way outside to where a car was waiting. Morland stepped inside, followed by Joan, Mycroft, Bell and finally Holmes.

The ride to the 11th Precinct was quiet and tense. Joan couldn't be more relieved when the car finally stopped in front of the station and they got out. Once they made it, she noticed a couple of teenagers, around high school age, sitting at the side. They were talking amongst themselves in nervous whispers.

"Bell." Thomas Gregson's voice floated to them. They turned, seeing him approach. He raised an eyebrow at the two people he had never met before. "Who're they?"

"They're family." Holmes said quickly. "Have you talked to them?"

Gregson nodded. "We've talking to the witnesses, and we spoke to most of his friends. Last one on the list is his girlfriend. She comes from a good family - her name's Lena Green. She was the one who got the man. We think she might best know any motives or people that would want to kill Lin Chung."

"And the suspect?"

"He's not saying a word. He seems quite confident that he'll get out of this unscathed. Whoever paid him must also be providing a damn good lawyer, because all the witnesses we talked to said that he shoved Lin Chung to the side."

Holmes looked at him sceptically. "As in shove or outright pushed?"

"Pushed."

"Then he must really want to make sure Lin Chung would die tonight." Joan observed.

"Yes." Holmes pointed at a girl sitting near the edge of the circle. "You say that's the girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Bell nodded. Holmes immediately brushed past them, walking up to the group of huddled teenagers. Lena Green looked up as Holmes spoke to her. She nodded after some time before standing up and following him to a room.

Gregson gestured for them to follow him, raising an eyebrow at the two Holmeses. "Are those two coming?"

"We'll come." Morland decided, walking into the room.

* * *

Joan watched Lena Green carefully. She was clearly a mix between caucasian and Asian, and was very pretty. Although her eyes were clouded with grief, her voice was clear and her posture was guilt-free. She was definitely not responsible for what happened.

"And you say a man pushed him?" Gregson was asking.

Lena nodded. Her eyes turned distant. "I was walking next to Lin Chung. I noticed a man walk up - he's the one the police arrested. I remember he was walking quickly before he slowed his pace once he caught up to us. Before I knew it, he had yanked me away from Lin Chung and pushed him to the road. I tried to reach out, but I ended up pulling two of my classmates back when they nearly fell over as well."

"Classmates?" Holmes asked. "Last I heard, you all were friends."

Lena sighed. "I wasn't as close to them - Lin Chung was their friend. I was a friend of a friend."

"Alright. Ms Green, do you know anyone who would have the motive to kill him?" Gregson asked.

Lena shook her head, before she stopped. She leaned back. "Yes. His father."

"His father?" Gregson asked even as Bell took it down in his notebook.

"Yes." Lena said. There was no dishonesty in her expression nor in her tone. "Their relationship hadn't always been…amicable. There were times when he came back to school with a broken wrist or sprained ankle. He stayed at school if he was allowed to."

"You're saying his father is abusive." Joan said gently. "But that's no motive to kill him."

"There might be." Lena said firmly. "I remember I once spoke to him. It was one of the only times we ever talked about his…living conditions. He said that when his father was drunk, he constantly shouted at Lin Chung about how his mother left him for some, and I quote 'rich pompous bastard'. In…somewhere in the UK?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "I can't remember."

Bell shot the Holmeses a look before he continued. "Do you have any idea about his mother?"

"No." Lena shook her head. "Lin Chung doesn't remember much about her. She left when he was young."

"Ok." Bell wrote it down in his notebook.

"I'm sorry if that wasn't much use." Lena said.

"No." Holmes straightened up. "You've given us more than enough. If you'll excuse me," He rushed out the door in a flurry.

Lena looked after him, startled.

Joan watched her. "Will you guys be okay with going back?"

Lena sighed sadly. "We're meant to be leaving next week. Our parents have been contacted, and most of them have agreed to meet us here."

"Did they know Lin Chung?" Joan asked.

"Yes." Lena nodded. "But they all liked him. He was a good man. He was well-liked by everyone he knew."

"Thank you for your help." Captain Gregson smiled at her. "We'll be sending you kids back to your hotel, if you don't mind."

"We'll appreciate it." Lena sent him a weak smile. She rubbed her hands together.

"Is there a number you can give us if we need to contact you guys?" Bell asked.

Lena nodded, taking out her phone. "Here." She opened a group message, where the numbers and names of people were present. "This is everyone on the trip, including me."

Bell jotted down the names and numbers quickly before he stood up. Lena followed, glancing at the other two Holmeses, who were deep in a quiet discussion of their own, curiously. She smiled at Joan, though there was sadness behind it, before she moved to join her friends, who were being led out by a police officer.

Joan found Holmes at Bell's desk. "So, what'd you think?"

"She was telling the truth."

"You think Lin Chung's dad is behind this?"

"I don't know." Holmes frowned thoughtfully. "She implied that the man knew about my father."

"You think it might be over the inheritance?" Joan asked. "I mean, your father mentioned it earlier, and the inheritance must be a big one, what with your father's job and all."

Holmes leaned back. "Yes, but there's no explanation as to how Lin Chung's father would have known about the inheritance. I don't think that my mother would keep in contact with him, since it was clear she didn't keep in contact with Lin Chung."

"Maybe your father told him?"

"Why on earth would he do something so stupid?" Holmes scowled. "He should know that with Lin Chung dead, the inheritance goes to the next of kin. Which, in this case, is Lin Chung's father."

"You're wrong." Morland joined them. "I never said a word to Victor."

"Lin Chung's father?" Joan asked.

"Yes. Victor Lin." Morland exhaled heavily. "Lin Chung had accepted a scholarship for a university in England. I planned to tell him when he left China."

"But something went wrong." Holmes sneered. "Why else would an innocent boy be lying dead in a mortuary?"

Morland closed his eyes, the closest thing to grief that he would express. "I had not intended for the boy to suffer."

"Then why didn't you take him away?" Joan asked, frowning. "If the man was abusive and you knew, why didn't you take him away?"

Morland acknowledged the quick deduction that he had known with a tilt of his head. "You see, Lin Chung was already making astounding progress in the school he was currently in. I don't think he would appreciate me sending him a foreign school for no reason."

"You mean you don't want another son of yours to hate you." Holmes's hands tightened into fists.

Morland was saved from replying when Bell and Mycroft joined them. Bell looked at Holmes and Joan. "You guys ready to talk to the murderer?"

Holmes nodded stiffly and followed Bell into the interrogation room. Joan, sighing, sent Mycroft a small exasperated smile before she followed. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Elementary or Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 2:  
"Well, that was pointless." Joan hung her coat as she followed Holmes into the living room. The murderer had been uncooperative, even under the harsh glares and threats of incarceration by both Bell and Gregson.

"No, it wasn't." Holmes said, flinging his coat onto the sofa. He looked at Joan. "The murderer was very confident he would get out scot-free. That means that someone, someone very well-off, was his employer, and had no qualms about helping the man."

"But we don't know the man."

"Not exactly." Holmes shot her a determined look. "Amongst the group of teenagers, two stood out. 'Jumpy', as he's nicknamed. Lin Chung's best friend. He seemed troubled. He knew something he's not telling us. And Lena Green, officially known as Lady Green." He held up his phone. "Father sent me her file. Her father is a good friend of his."

"Wait. You can't be saying that Lena was responsible."

"No." Holmes said, putting his phone in his pocket. "But her family has lots of money and influence. Could be someone in the family who plotted for his murder. Maybe they weren't satisfied with Lin Chung."

"But Marcus said that the two have been dating since their freshman year. Why now?"

"Why not?" Holmes asked. He looked as his phone beeped. "Ah. Good. The captain has sent me all related files to the case."

"You pour over them." Joan said, heading upstairs. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

* * *

Joan came down in the morning to find Holmes staring at a new clue-board of sorts, lines connecting various pictures with notes and printed out headlines of online articles. There was a picture of Lin Chung, Lady Green, and four people she suspected were Lady Green's family. There was a fifth rectangle indicating another person, but with no photo. On closer inspection, Joan could make out the words 'Victor Lin' in a hurried scrawl.

"What's all this?"

"This, Watson, is Lady Green's family. Her father, her mother, her older sister and her older brother." Holmes gestured. "I spoke with her father last night - he seemed quite genuinely upset at Lin Chung's death. I've cleared him as a suspect."

"And the rest of them?"

"Alexandria Green was on a business trip during the time when the murder was done."

"That doesn't mean anything." Joan frowned. "We know that the man was hired."

"What's interesting is where she went when the murder took place." Holmes handed her a piece of paper. "Alexandria Green's itinerary."

"She was in New York." Joan realised.

"Exactly. She's had this trip planned for nearly three months."

"Which is plenty of time to plan the murder." Joan said slowly. "But why would she come here and make herself a suspect?"

"I don't know." Holmes admitted. "Which is why you and Detective Bell will be talking to her today."

"What are you going to be doing?" Joan asked.

"My father has requested both mine and Mycroft's presence for a late brunch." It was clear that Holmes was far from impressed.

Joan smiled fondly at that. "I'll call Marcus and then get changed. What time will you be back?"

Holmes sighed, standing up and reaching for the coat he had carelessly tossed on the sofa just yesterday. "I'll inform you of the time when I am certain, Watson. For now, go and call Detective Bell. I'm heading out now."

"Have fun." Joan called, smiling to herself as she heard Holmes snort and then slam the door.

* * *

Alexandria Green's hotel was large and grand, with people bustling in and out of the large revolving doors. Even from the outside, the lobby of the hotel was exquisite, with a golden fountain in the centre and several gleaming chandeliers. In short, it was the sort of place that a person who lived luxuriously would stay. A woman such as Alexandria Green. As luck would have it, she and Detective Bell bumped into the woman while she was heading out of the hotel, handbag slung over her shoulder and luggage in hand.

"Alexandria Green?" Bell called.

Said woman turned, one eyebrow delicately arched. She looked more Asian than Caucasian, and it was clear where Lady Green had inherited her looks from. She was dressed in a smart knee-length dress with two-inch heels to match. "Yes. Who am I talking to?"

"I'm Detective Bell, from the NYPD." Bell showed her his badge, then gestured to the woman beside him. "This is Joan Watson, she works as a consultant."

Alexandria nodded. "How may I help you?"

"Last night, your youngest daughter's boyfriend was murdered."

"Oh my." Alexandria's eyes widened.

"You haven't heard of this?" Joan asked suspiciously. "Your daughter said that all of them contacted their parents."

Alexandria shook her head regretfully. "I dropped my phone down some stairs yesterday afternoon. It broke. I was going to go get it fixed right now."

"With your luggage?" Bell asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Yes." Alexandria said. "I was going to fix it before going to my flight. It's already been booked. Here." She dug around in her handbag before handing the two a folded piece of paper. Like she said, a flight for an Alexandria Green had already been booked for three o'clock in the afternoon. "But now I've found out…do you know where my daughter is currently staying?"

"Uh…a hotel near the centre of the city." Bell said. "You don't know this?"

"No, this trip is a school trip." Alexandria shook her head again. "My husband handles school matters. I handle our family life." She looked at her watch. "Now, if you don't have any questions-"

"Actually," Joan interrupted. "Would you mind us telling us what you were doing at eight to eight thirty pm last night?"

Alexandria licked her lips nervously. "I was in my hotel room."

"Alone?"

"Yes." Alexandria nodded.

"That's not a very good alibi, Mrs Green." Bell said.

Alexandria looked alarmed before she brightened up. "I called room service at around 8. After that, the food arrived fifteen minutes later. You can ask them. A man saw me receive my food."

"We'll be checking that." Bell said.

"Now if you don't have any further questions, I believe I need to get to my daughter's aid." She hailed a taxi and left.

"Well, she's in a hurry." Bell noted.

Joan frowned. "We didn't tell her the address of Lena's hotel, did we?"

Bell's eyes narrowed. "No, we didn't."

* * *

"Oh, you're already back." Joan said, entering the brownstone. "You didn't text me."

"My father gave no indication as to when we would be leaving." Holmes sighed irritatedly as he paced back and forth. "I hope that your afternoon was more productive than mine."

"It was." Joan smiled. "We talked to Alexandria Green. She's got an alibi, but she said her phone broke, so she didn't receive Lena's message about the death. She said she didn't know where her daughter was staying at, but then she got in a taxi before we told her."

"There's always email, Watson." Holmes said. "She could've had a laptop."

"I'm pretty sure that you can't fit a laptop into a small handbag. And you generally don't leave your laptop in your luggage when you're due to be on a flight."

Holmes looked up. "Interesting." He stood up. "Anything else?"

"No." Joan shook her head. "What about you? Any luck in finding out about the siblings?"

"The older sister is currently in Australia. I've cleared her."

"Why?" Joan asked. "Could be jealousy."

"No. Melanie Green couldn't have done it. She's in a mental hospital where she's suffering from epilepsy. She doesn't have any access to her family's funds, and unless she magically conjured up enough money and influence, I think it's safe to say that she's innocent, don't you think so?"

"Okay then. What about the brother?"

"He was in Singapore when the murder took place, but there is no proof that suggests otherwise." Holmes's phone beeped, and he looked at it. "Ah. Lin Chung's father's flight is due to land within a couple of hours. Clear your plans for tomorrow."

"Didn't have any." Joan sighed as she studied the board. "Maybe Victor Lin will give us more information tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Elementary or Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Joan walked out of the lift of the NYPD, smiling at Bell as she and Holmes joined him. Bell looked harried, as he always did when a murder investigation was underway, and he was carrying a cup of coffee that he took frequent sips of.

"Victor Lin arrived yet?"

"Yeah." Bell nodded at a room with a rather foul-looking man inside. The suspect was scowling at the mirror, dressed in what could be considered reasonably shabby clothes, almost as if for a funeral. "That's him." He rapped on Gregson's window. Gregson put down his pen, looked up and then left his office, joining them as they entered the room with Victor inside.

Victor eyed them carefully, his onyx eyes an exact replica of Lin Chung's. "I was told that I could be allowed to see my son."

"Sorry, but we decided that we should talk to you first." Holmes said unapologetically.

"Where were you at eight to eight thirty pm on Wednesday night?"

"I was in China." Victor frowned, slightly bewildered. "I just flew in." His eyes narrowed. "Wait. Are you accusing me of killing my own son?"

"Considering you had no qualms about abusing him, I don't see why not."

"I never abused him." Victor denied.

"Really? Because his girlfriend seemed to think otherwise." Bell retorted.

"Who? Green? She's nothing but a stuck up b-"

"I'd be careful what you say around here, Mr. Lin." Bell warned. "You're not giving us any reason to suspect you any less."

Victor rolled his eyes. "I couldn't have committed the murder. I was in China, for heaven's sake! You can check my booking online or with the airline."

"The man that did it was hired." Gregson informed him.

"I'm broke." Victor scowled. "I don't have enough money to pay for a maid, much less a murderer."

"You were a single father." Joan noted. "That meant that you would've received a check for child support every month."

"So? There are his school fees I need to pay." Victor challenged.

"We were under the impression that he had gotten into the school through scholarship." Gregson noted with bland distaste.

Victor spluttered, standing up and scraping his chair back. "I think we're done here."

"Not so fast, Mr. Lin." Gregson raised a hand to gesture him to sit down. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Excuse me for wanting to see my son's dead body over being interrogated for being the one responsible."

"This 'interrogation' will go a lot quicker if you just cooperate." Gregson said, frowning. "As Detective Bell said, you're not giving us any reason to believe your innocence."

"What do you want, a blood oath?" Victor asked. He crossed his arms.

"We'd appreciate it if you handed us all your emails, messages and calls." Holmes spoke up.

"Why?" Victor demanded.

"You're not a stupid man, Mr. Lin. Hand them over and we'll let you go see your son."

"No." Victor stood up. "My son just died and I refuse to be blamed to being the party responsible. If you want them so badly, get a warrant. I'm leaving."

He left, marching to the lift.

"Well, that went well." Joan sighed.

"Is that Jumpy?" Holmes squinted out the window. He got up and out the room, meeting Jumpy, who was fidgeting nervously. The small boy's black hair was ruffled, and there were dark circles under his curiously red eyes. He was glancing back in anxiousness, in the direction that Victor Lin had just disappeared off to. Curious, the trio joined him outside, where Jumpy was now biting his lip.

"Jumpy." Joan smiled at the boy, who smiled nervously back. "What is it?"

"Um…It's…Lin Chung…you know what, it's stupid." Jumpy turned to leave, heaving a sigh. "Sorry for bothering you."

"No, no, it's no trouble at all." Joan reassured him.

"Yes." Holmes nodded. "Any information at all is useful."

Jumpy hesitated. "Um…when we came here, Lin Chung told me that he was planning to propose to Lena. I mean, he discussed the details with me over messages, but…"

Holmes perked up. "He did?"

"Yeah." Jumpy bit his lip. "Just…I didn't mention it, and I don't think Lin Chung actually did. It's stupid, but-"

"No." Holmes grinned. "This info might have helped us more than you know."

"Um, ok." Jumpy said, looking bewildered as Holmes immediately took out his phone and dialled a number.

"You're here alone?" Bell asked.

Jumpy nodded shyly. "The others went to see an art gallery. It was Lin Chung's idea. But…I couldn't go." His face dropped slightly.

"It's okay." Joan smiled reassuringly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was clear the Jumpy was the youngest amongst the group, and, as Holmes had said, one of Lin Chung's closest friends. "These things take time. IF you're not comfortable with going, you shouldn't need to go. I'm sure Lin Chung would say the same thing."

Jumpy nodded again, clearly gaining confidence. He shot Joan a thankful but still shy smile. "You're going to find who's responsible?" Jumpy asked.

"Yeah." Bell nodded. "We're doing everything we can."

"That's good." Jumpy smiled, looking down. He jumped as Holmes returned in a whirlwind of black right behind him, phone still in hand. Holmes smiled at Jumpy.

"Thank you for your assistance. Do you need a lift back?"

"I'll find my way." Jumpy smiled again, this time looking more enthusiastic at Holmes's expression. "Thank you."

Holmes nodded and watched as Jumpy left, walking over to the lift.

"What is it?" Bell asked.

"I think I found our man."

* * *

Lady Green stretched, sighing. It had been a long day - they had went to the art gallery Lin Chung had been so excited about. At least they had managed to cross another thing off the list, if not for Lin Chung then for them. Looking at the paintings, it was clear why Lin Chung had wanted to attend the gallery.

She received her coffee, smiling at the man who served her. Her father was due to arrive in a few hours, and she was planning to meet him in the airport. She walked out the coffee shop, walking down the dimly-lit street. She passed by an alleyway, where a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and she was snatched off her feet.

Her fighting instincts instantly kicked into place. She kicked backward and upward, feeling the hand around her mouth loosen. She elbowed back strongly, causing the man to loosen his grip even more. Opening her mouth, she screamed.

She struggled free and ran, falling down as her leg was grabbed. She continued screaming as she felt a knife slash at her leg. She used her other foot to kick the man, who was on the ground. He groaned, and she quickly got to her feet, crawling out of the alleyway where some bystanders were looking alarmed.

"Help!" She shouted, flinching backwards as the glint of a knife appeared.

Police sirens were heard, and there was a rattling of trashcans. Several people quickly rushed forward to help her up and away from the alley, while police swarmed the area. Lady Green looked at the side, where her coffee was lying on the floor.

She breathed in deeply, eyes wide as she tried to calm her racing heart.

* * *

"What happened?" Joan asked instantly, walking briskly into the station with Holmes at her heels. It was near the middle of the night, and they weren't generally called this late unless another murder had taken place.

"Some guy tried to catch Lena. Got her on her leg with a knife."

"Is she okay?" Joan asked, eyes wide.

Bell nodded, gesturing to a corner, where Lena Green was sitting with Captain Gregson. "She's fine. Shaken up, but she's strong. Her leg was bandaged up. The wound's not life-threatening, mostly just artificial."

"You didn't get him?" Holmes asked.

"Nah." Bell shook his head. "He ran back to the alleyway and somehow vaulted over the wall there. But Lena kicked him real good in the face, and we think some blood might've gone onto her shoe." He nodded at her socked left foot, indicating the shoe had already been taken.

"So we can get the attacker's DNA." Joan concluded, genuinely impressed. "Wow. Good thing she's a fighter."

"Yeah." Bell nodded. "We're processing the blood now."

At that moment, the lift dinged. Morland and another elderly-looking man appeared. The latter looked extremely worried and agitated, contrasting with his stoic and neat suit, which appeared to be carefully pressed. His eyes scanned the area before landing on Lena, and an expression of relief came over his face. He instantly hurried forward to her, where he hugged her tightly.

"I'm guessing that's her father?" Joan asked.

Morland nodded, striding up to join them. "I heard of what happened and went to greet him. Naturally, he was worried when his daughter didn't meet him as promised."

Joan nodded. She looked at Holmes. "Who did this?"

Holmes shrugged and opened his mouth to reply when Captain Gregson appeared, holding a stack of papers. "I just got the confirmation from the IT department. No contact between Victor Lin and Faustian Green - Lena Green's older brother."

"Later." Holmes nodded at the lift, where another man who resembled Lena Green was entering the station. He, too was dressed in a suit, and appeared less harried than his father, if anything. His eyes were steely as they swept the station, landing on his sister and father in the corner.

"I'm assuming that's the older brother?" Joan asked.

"Yeah." Holmes nodded. He hurried over, nodding discreetly at Bell, who immediately joined him as backup. "Faustian Green?"

"Yes?" The man looked up. He frowned at their appearance. "Is my sister alright?"

"She's fine." Bell nodded.

"Why would you care?" Holmes asked. "Would you not prefer if the man succeeded in killing your sister?"

"Excuse me?" The man asked, eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

"Wouldn't you be better off with her dead? Then you'd be the only eligible heir to inherit the family fortune."

"What are you talking about?" Faustian asked, eyes narrowed now as he stood his ground, recovering surprisingly quickly at the rapid-fire questions.

"You tell me." Holmes said.

"Mr. Green, this way please." Bell led the man into a nearby interrogation room. Joan quickly joined them, leaning on the wall at the back of the room. "Mr. Green, can you account for your whereabouts from eight to eight thirty pm on Wednesday night?"

"Yeah, I was in Singapore." Faustian said. "I was making a business deal."

"Are you aware that your sister's boyfriend is dead?"

Faustian's eyes widened imperceptibly. "No. No. When did that happen?"

"Wednesday night." Holmes said. "When a man you hired killed him."

"What are you talking about?" Faustian asked. "Why on earth would I do such a thing?"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, the door opened, and Gregson beckoned to Holmes. He sent a brief grim smile at Faustian before leaving. Holmes frowned before leaving as well.

Jumpy was standing there.

"Jumpy." Holmes tilted his head. "I wasn't sure there was anything else you could share, though I do admit any information you have will be useful."

"No, actually." Captain Gregson said, crossing his arms. "His and Lena Green's rooms were ransacked earlier this afternoon."

"Was anything missing?" Holmes asked.

"Yes." Jumpy nodded. "Before we left China, Lin Chung gave me the ring he was going to propose with. He didn't ask for it back. I looked everywhere. It's missing."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Elementary or Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Holmes leaned back in his seat, voicing his thoughts out loud to Watson, who was sitting on the arm of a sofa nearby. "I don't understand. It should be simple. Lena Green, if engaged, would be entitled to the entirety of the Green estate, as is their tradition. Faustian Green should be responsible. If Lin Chung is killed, then she'll remain single. Faustian gets the Green estate. Yet, a few hours after we reach this conclusion, Lena Green is attacked. Not only that, but her and Jumpy's rooms are ransacked. For no apparent reason. The only thing missing is the ring that Lin Chung entrusted Jumpy with." During his speech, he gestured to various pictures.

Joan studied the pictures of the rooms. There was nothing extraordinary about them. They looked like a tornado went through them. Everything was scattered around; clothes, books, even personal items dumped on the ground. Drawers were overturned and beds were stripped.

"Maybe it was just a normal ransacking?"

Holmes shot her a flat look. "No." He continued to mutter to himself. "Then why not the others? Why wasn't anything valuable taken? Everything was where it should be." He frowned.

"Maybe there was something of theirs that the perpetuator wanted to find? But he didn't find it, so he left."

"It had to be something valuable to Lin Chung. Jumpy and Lena Green were the two people closest to him." Holmes paced the room. His phone beeped. He ignored it. Another beep. He ignored it once more. His phone beeped five more times before Joan's phone beeped.

She looked at it. "Mycroft wants to talk to you."

"Tell him to bugger off."

Another beep. Joan sighed. "He says it's important."

Holmes sighed in exasperation as his phone rung. He picked it up. "This better be important."

"I know what the thief was looking for. I have it, in fact."

Holmes straightened up. "What is it?"

"I'm arriving at your house in five minutes."

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Holmes, who was standing by the door, opened it and let his brother in. Mycroft took out a cell phone. There was nothing unique about it - a sleek shiny brand. "This was Lin Chung's phone."

"And what's so important about it that it was the target of a ransacking?" Holmes raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"You remember his friend? Jumpy?"

"Of course." Joan nodded.

"He mentioned that he and Lin Chung discussed this over text."

"And?" Holmes asked impatiently.

Mycroft handed him the phone. "I've learnt that Lord Green, Lena's father, is not a big fan of his only son. His son was involved in as many scandals as business deals. If Lady Green had been married, she would receive the estate. Everything would be fine."

"Yes, we already know that." Holmes nodded impatiently.

"Now, the estate's going to Faustian. Lord Green has decided to hold a meeting between members of the Green family - extended family and all that, and has decided to argue for Lady Green. Since she was practically going to get engaged prior to Lin Chung's death, there is a strong argument for him. But if the phone went missing…"

"Then the property will go back to Faustian. And the ring would've been strong evidence as well, if it had been presented." Joan finished. "But that doesn't help us find who did this."

Holmes looked at Mycroft. "Do you have the security tapes?"

"I do." Mycroft nodded. "I have just sent them to you."

"Good." Holmes hurried over to his laptop and opened it, checking his email.

"Oh," Mycroft sat down. "Just so you know, I found Victor's emails. He'd deleted them, but there's still some, sent to a 'gambling addict 003'."

"What?" Joan asked incredulously. She took the folded papers, opening it, scanning them. "There's not much here. Nothing that jumps out."

Mycroft shook his head. "I tracked back the account."

"Let me guess." Holmes looked up from the laptop, spinning it around. A rather delicately dressed lady went to Lady Green's door, using her body to shield the door. The door opened, and she stepped in casually. After less than a minute or so, she exited. She next headed over to Jumpy's room, brushing her card and opening the door easily. She, too, left a few seconds later.

"You think Alexandria Green was responsible for ransacking the rooms?" Joan asked, crossing her arms.

"No." Holmes shook his head. "I think she was responsible for leaving the door opened."

"Then who ransacked the rooms?" Joan asked.

"We need Victor Lin's whereabouts from two to four pm today."

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous." Victor scoffed, folding his arms. "Who on earth would I ransack some kids' rooms?"

"Except these aren't just any kids." Joan pointed out. "They are your son's girlfriend and best friend. The two most likely to be holding any valuables of his that weren't sent to you."

"What?" Victor frowned.

"The engagement ring that went missing. Jumpy had it. Easy to guess since Lena Green didn't appear to be wearing it. But his phone - that was hard to find."

Holmes held up the phone. "Because we already have it."

Victor's eyes narrowed. "I am his father. I deserve the right to have the phone."

"Maybe you do things differently in China." Bell said. "But the fact doesn't change that we're in America and we do things our way. Right now, all you've done is delay this investigation. You could be sent to prison over this."

Victor leaned back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who is gambling addict 003?" Watson asked.

Victor's eyes opened minutely before he shrugged. "Someone I chat with."

"Really?" Watson asked. "Are you aware that the person behind this is Alexandria Green? The mother of your son's girlfriend?"

"How would I know?" Victor snapped.

"Because she sent you several emails, promising you money. You talked over the phone once."

"You don't have any proof." Victor sneered.

"Yes. That was the smartest thing you did throughout this investigation." Holmes admitted. "You used a lot of burner phones. As did she. But we found surveillance footage of you and her each purchasing an absurd number of burner phones. And, as you said, since you're 'broke', where did you get so much money?"

Victor halted, scowling at the table. "I want my attorney."

* * *

Bell left the room, looking disheartened. "His attorney managed to get over us. We can't pin Victor down with anything."

"Well, that was useless." Joan leant back. "I'm getting really annoyed."

"Yeah. Who knew that a bunch of kids could cause so much trouble?"

Holmes was staring at Lin Chung's phone. "Why didn't Alexandria Green do it herself? The video clearly shows her entering and leaving, before the video goes blank."

"Maybe the person behind it didn't know."

"Or maybe he knew." Joan perked up. "You said Alexandria Green was behind the emails. What if she was in cahoots with her son?"

Holmes looked up, realisation dawning. "Because if Lena Green inherited the estate, Alexandria Green would be left with virtually _nothing_."

"But why would her son turn against her?" Bell frowned.

"Because Faustian Green is a selfish greedy man. He refuses to share." Holmes said.

"So he tries to frame his mother." Bell nodded slowly. "Ok, I see the point, but we have no evidence. The hotel and the IT department still can't find the hacker."

Holmes typed something on his phone. "There. I've got Mason on the case."

"Who's Mason?" Bell asked.

Joan sighed as Holmes stalked off. "He's an irregular that Sherlock employs sometimes." She turned to follow Holmes. "I'll keep you updated if we find anything."

* * *

"Hey Mason." Joan nodded at the boy who sat at the table in the study. He barely waved a hand of acknowledgement before returning to typing furiously on his keyboard. Joan headed to the kitchen, finding Holmes feeding Clyde. Joan began making some tea. "I've got a question."

"Don't we all?" Holmes asked.

"Yeah, but it's about Lin Chung."

"What about him? The man's dead and all you need to know about him is in the file the Captain so graciously lent to us."

Joan leaned back. "That's the thing. If Lin Chung was from your mother's first marriage, why is he so much younger than you or Mycroft?"

Holmes huffed. He turned around to face Joan. "Are you aware my mother was an addict?"

Joan's eyes widened as she crossed her arms. "No, I did not."

"Well, it seems that what drove my father to send her to rehabilitation was when she went to China, got drugs, and also got pregnant with my now deceased half-brother. She kept the child and, once born, sent him back to Victor Lin to avoid scandal."

"Wow." Joan said, leaning back. She looked at Holmes and opened her mouth to speak, but Holmes immediately raised a hand.

"I'm busy."

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about it, Joan nodded and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Elementary or Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Last and longest chapter! Might just post this on Elementary fandom since only relation to Hero: 108 is the characters. By the way, this completely disregards anthing that happens after Season 4 Episode 18**

 **RANT YOU CAN IGNORE: I might be supposed to, but I HATE LIN and she is currently the reason I stopped watching episode 19. (mainly)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
Holmes got out of the cab where he entered the office. He ignored everyone, storming into his father's office. Mycroft and Morland were sitting, the former in front of the desk and the latter behind it.

"Mycroft was, essentially, spying on Lin Chung. That's why you had him brought out. You had no one else you could trust to spy on your third son, and eventual heir. Mycroft was presumed dead and I was already too well-known. It'd be easy to kill you again, and admittedly, to kill me. Mycroft can't come out - he would've still been running from his enemies. But Lin Chung - he was the only one who you trusted to best handle the situation and inherit your fortune should the need arise."

Morland blinked lazily. "I will not deny that."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Holmes demanded.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react." Morland said. "And, going by how poorly you are reacting right now, I'd say I was right."

"I'm reacting this way because you didn't tell me." Holmes fumed. "That's why Mycroft was also spying on Lady Green, wasn't he? How he managed to get the phone out, how he got the clips in time?"

"Yes." Mycroft didn't deny it either. He looked at Holmes mournfully. "Is it too much to want to get to know my half-brother?"

"By stalking him? Oh yes."

"What other choice do I have?" Mycroft sighed heavily. "Why are you making such a big fuss over this?"

Holmes's phone rang. He looked at it. Joan Watson. He had told her where he'd be. She knew better than to try and get ahold of him. He turned, storming out and answering his phone. "Hello?"

"I think I figured out who did this and why."

* * *

"Lord Green." Joan said, surprised as to why Lady Green's father was present.

"Ms. Watson." Lord Green smiled. "I have some information to share?"

"Of course." Joan beckoned for him to follow her into Captain Gregson's office. The Captain looked up in surprise.

"Lord Green."

"Captain Gregson."

"Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Lord Green sat down.

"Lord Green said he had some information to share."

"Then, by all means."

Lord Green straightened up. "My daughter's friends were going to a park today, to try and cheer themselves up. My daughter didn't go because she didn't want to intrude - as you probably figured, she's not as close to them as Lin Chung was."

"Yeah, we got that." Gregson nodded cautiously.

"So she took me to some place that she and Lin Chung spent some time together. At one of them, curiously, I thought I recognised someone. My son." Lord Green paused. "And…well, I was wondering what he was doing. He was heading to a location that we had previously been to, and he was coming from the direction in which we were going.

"I followed Lena, and when she went to the bathroom, questioned a worker there had anyone resembling my son asked any questions. The worker said yes, he had questioned whether or not someone that resembled my daughter and Lin Chung had been engaged, and he said no."

"Okay." Gregson nodded slowly.

"Where we went - it was out of place compared to Lena's itinerary. I was worrying that Faustian might try something - he had always bore a grudge against Lena. Anyways, I told her I had an errand to run, and sent her back to the hotel before going to the last place on the itinerary. I approached a worker there, and asked if a man had asked the same question."

"And?"

"He did." Lord Green looked serious. "According to the worker, Faustian had stormed off, looking enraged beyond measure."

Joan and Gregson shot each other a confused look. "Sorry, Lord Green. I think we're missing something from your story."

Lord Green looked surprised. "Wait, she didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Faustian demanded, being led to a room by Bell. Inside, Holmes, Joan, Gregson, Morland, Mycroft, Lord Green, Lena Green, Victor Lin, Alexandria Green and some attorneys were present.

"In short, Mr. Green," Captain Gregson began, "You're being accused of murder."

"Excuse me?" Faustian asked, furious.

"Please, take a seat." Gregson nodded at the empty seat. "It's gonna take a long time, and I think you're gonna want to hear what we have to say."

Faustian eyed his family, and sat down. "Hurry up."

Holmes stood up, gesturing for Bell to hand the family and Victor some files. "Now, let's start chronologically. Victor, you realised who your ex-wife's new husband was, probably tried to search him up. Somehow, you managed to find out that he invests in a company that, quite coincidentally, belongs to Lord Green. And you realise that Lena Green, the lady that your son is seeing, is his daughter."

"What?" Victor spluttered.

Holmes continued on as if he wasn't disrupted. "At almost the same time, Alexandria Green realised the same thing, and contacted you. It might've been Lord Green or Lena herself who told her of her relationship with Lin Chung." Holmes turned his attention to Alexandria, who was looking pale. "You recognised the last name."

Joan took over. "After some talking, you realised that this man was May Holmes' ex-husband. And through Lord Green's friendly relationship with Morland Holmes you realised that Lin Chung would receive quite the inheritance, despite him not knowing a thing. And you made Victor realise that should anything happen to Lin Chung without the Holmeses knowing beforehand, all his inheritance, at Morland's death, will go straight to you - Lin Chung's next of kin."

Victor was spluttering furiously, face an amusing red. "This is absurd!"

"But," Joan continued. "Alexandria had her own problems. As did her son. When Lord Green retires, Alexandria will have to stay the faithful wife to keep her money, but she loses not only her title, she also loses any money she'd have had in plenty. Lord Green would've been more conservative and careful. She couldn't use any more of the company's money and frame it on someone else. Only she and Lord Green would use the account."

Alexandria's eyes widened. Lena Green's eyes widened, in likewise surprise.

"And your son."

Faustian jumped. "Excuse me?"

Holmes took the reins again. "You had too much scandals. You couldn't stay loyal to anyone for long. You knew your father, the main man of the estate, disapproved of you. You also knew tradition, and knew that should either of your sisters marry before you, which was extremely likely and even more likely with Lena dating Lin Chung, they get the entirety of the Green estate. But if she remained single for the rest of her life, you get to keep the estate."

"I agree with the man. This is preposterous."

"Oh, that's not even the worst part." Gregson said calmly.

Holmes continued. "You knew your sister well. You knew she was smitten with the man. You also knew your sister was not the type to be fickle. If something happened to her husband, she'd remain single forever. But then she would've married. And that wasn't something you could risk. So, you through your mother, contacted Victor Lin, finding out about his son.

"You found out, somehow, that Lin Chung planned to propose to Lena."

Alexandria looked at her daughter, who, to her surprise, didn't look the least bit shocked.

"You planned this meticulously. It was simple, actually. Through the easily traceable fake account Alexandria set up, you communicated regularly. You planned to kill Lin Chung. All three of you would have things to reap. Victor, you would get Lin Chung's inheritance. Faustian would keep the Green estate. It's unlikely that Lena would get the estate through anything but marriage due to the Green's traditional approach."

Joan nodded. "So you planned. Everything went well, at first. And then, the Holmeses found out. Your plan was nearly over, Victor. You worried that there was no inheritance for you. You went to Faustian, who likely promised you that the will hadn't been changed. That if you weren't caught, you could still take the money. Sad to say, you believed him."

She turned to Faustian. "But then you accidentally heard your father discussing with your uncle about how he planned to fight for Lena's right. You got worried, and started wondering why he would still fight. And your worst fears manifested - that your little sister might have gotten herself engaged already despite the death. And you hired someone to try and kill your little sister, try to get it over with." Joan looked intently at him.

"But what you didn't predict was that Lena would fight back. And win. The blood she got on her shoe as she got away helped us identify the man."

Faustian shifted in his chair.

"You bugged the house and informed your mother and Victor. Both of them planned to search her and Jumpy's rooms. You found the ring, but you didn't find the phone. That was troubling. But not as troubling as the news you heard next. You found out from your father and sister's conversation that it was likely Lena and Lin Chung were _already_ engaged."

Alexandria and Victor turned sharply to Faustian, who glared at everyone else.

"So you went to all the places that Lin Chung and your sister had been in. You asked, trying to find out where Lin Chung could've proposed. Every single place that they'd been in. That was when your father spotted you, and your plan crumbled." Joan said solemnly, crossing her arms. "You tried to turn on your mother, whom you had promised would keep her title and her money. Like mother, like son."

"What?" Alexandria demanded, turning on Faustian, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Everything's over, Faustian." Holmes said.

"What'd you mean?" Victor demanded.

Holmes sent him a mocking sympathetic look. "You see, your son is smarter than you gave him credit for. He found out. We looked at your laptop with the warrant we got. Someone had hacked it before we took over. That was your son."

"What?!" Victor slammed the table.

"Mr. Lin, calm down." Gregson instructed with a hint of steel in his voice.

Holmes held up Lin Chung's phone. "I looked through it. It seemed normal. Lots of pictures of New York. But also pictures of people who work for you, Faustian, whether it be a reflection in a window, a homeless person, someone reading a newspaper. Lin Chung noticed them following him. He took pictures of almost everyone."

"Thanks to him," Bell said, pushing forward a folder filled with papers with photos of people. "We managed to get a whole lot of people down. When they were all told that they could serve a prison sentence unless they cooperated, they told us _everything_."

"That's _him_." Victor scowled, gesturing at Faustian.

"No." Holmes smiled grimly. "Even if it was without a ring, there were cameras and witnesses. Lin Chung proposed to Lena Green on the fifteenth of May."

"I already spoke to the Greens through a video chat." Lord Green announced. "With the evidence and the ring we found in your possession with the warrant they obtained, they named Lena the new owner of the estate."

Holmes nodded. "Due to Lena being Lin Chung's fiancee, she is his next of kin." Victor's eyes went huge as he realised what it meant. "Which means that any inheritance that belonged to Lin Chung now belongs to her." He looked at Faustian. "But you already knew that."

Victor growled, immediately lunging forward to try and grab onto Faustian. Faustian backed away, with Bell and Mycroft instantly grabbing ahold of Victor. They held him down and handcuffed him, gesturing for officers outside to bring him away.

Gregson stood up. "Victor Lin, Alexandria Green and Faustian Green - you three are under arrest for the murder of Lin Chung. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

The three were exiting. Lena quickly stood up and followed them.

"Lena!" Lord Green called out warningly.

Lena paid him no attention. She tapped Faustian on the shoulder. Faustian turned, eyes widening at the surprise. Lena slapped him.

The sound echoed loudly in the police station as every officer present turned, stunned.

There was a cut on Faustian's cheek. Lena slapped him again on the other cheek. Another cut. And then she punched him.

Faustian fell backwards. "What the hell, Lena?!"

"Like the ring?" Lena asked sweetly, displaying the hand she had punched Faustian with. A simple ring sat there, the diamond glinting in the light. "Goodbye Faustian."

With that she turned back and walked back into the room.

"Nice right hook." Holmes praised.

Lena smiled at him.

"How'd that feel?" Joan asked, grinning.

"Unbelievably good." Lena smiled.

"Lord Green, if you'd follow me." Morland led the man away. "We have a few things we still need to discuss - mainly, your daughter's new inheritance."

"I gotta go now. I've got a meeting in fifteen minutes." Gregson nodded at them. "Pleasure." He turned and left.

"What're you going to do now?" Joan asked. "You've got a whole ton of money now."

"I don't know." Lena sighed. "I don't want to accept it with of all the trouble it caused but…"

"You want to accept it because it was the reason that the trouble began." Joan finished softly.

Lena nodded. "I guess I'll give the inheritance to a charity or something. Father can run the estate until I get my degree."

"Where are you going to college?" Joan asked her.

Lena sighed. "I'm not sure anymore. I was originally going to go with Lin Chung to England. But now…I had some offers from several American universities…I don't know. I'll need to make a choice before next week, when I graduate."

"You'll always have friends here." Joan smiled at the young woman, who gave her a nervous smile back.

"That's reassuring to know."

"Lena!" Lord Green called. Evidently, he was done with talking to Morland.

"Coming, father." Lena replied. She smiled at the trio. "I hope that one day I can return this debt."

"You don't have to return anything." Joan smiled, hugging the woman. Despite spending such a short time with her, the young lady had proven to be surprisingly resourceful and strong. She had faced everything thrown at her and came out victorious. It would've been nice if Joan could speak with her more - Lena reminded her a bit of Kitty.

"Thank you." Lena smiled at them again before turning and leaving the building.

"Well, that was quite successful." Joan sighed in content. "Sherlock?"

Holmes looked up. "I wish I got to know him better."

Mycroft and Joan looked at him, startled. "What?"

"I wish I got to know Lin Chung better." Holmes sighed. "You are Morland's son, Mycroft. I am our mother's. So was he." With that, he abruptly stormed off.

"That was unsuspected." Joan said, feeling bemused.

"Indeed." Mycroft offered Joan a hand. "Would you care to join me for dinner? There seems to be a lot I've missed over the last few years."


End file.
